


Iwaizumi and Oikawa's First Valentine's Day

by emclementine



Series: Our First Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends in love, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Valentine's Day, Witty Banter, lap dance, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are messy and have no manners,” Hajime chided.<br/>“Ugh, Iwa-chan are you my mom?” I scoffed.<br/>“I’m a guy, dumbass, I can’t be your mom,” he retorted.<br/>“Fine. So are you saying you’re my daddy then?”</p>
<p>And on that day, Oikawa discovered one of Iwaizumi's deepest secrets...and then exploited it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi and Oikawa's First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether or not I wanted to post this because I really only wrote it as a challenge for myself.  
> Challenge part 1: write from Oikawa's perspective.  
> Challenge part 2: daddy kink.  
> But were all sinners here so I figured I might as well post it. So let me know if I did well at my challenge?

IwaOi Valentine’s Day 2016

 

I flopped over the counter and pouted at Hajime. “Is dinner done yet? I’m dying,” I whined.

“Shittykawa, stop bugging me. I am trying to make a ‘nice, homemade Valentine’s Day dinner’ for you like you insisted. It’s almost done. You can wait just a little bit longer,” my hunky boyfriend lectured. It was our first Valentine’s Day together as a couple and I thought it was supposed to be romantic. Right now all it was, was making me starve. I lamented as much.

“Iwa-chan is killing me. I’m starving. Your gorgeous boyfriend is going to waste away on this floor,” I slumped dramatically at his feet. He let out a harassed sigh. I giggled at his torment. As much as I enjoyed grating on Hajime’s nerves, he really was being very sweet by making me one of his delicious dinners. I pulled myself up to wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. I kissed his cheek. “Thank you for cooking for me, Iwa-chan. Your food is always so good.”

“Of course it is. I actually learned how to cook rather than just burning everything I touch,” he gave me a pointed look.

“I only set the kitchen on fire three times!” I defended.

“Three times this month, Oikawa,” he stipulated.

“So mean, Iwa-chan. I was just trying to take my turn. I feel bad that you always have to cook,” I mumbled.

“You know I like cooking for you. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to. Don’t worry so much about it,” Hajime patted my head and continued stirring his pot. “Why don’t you set the table, this is almost done,” he suggested. I wandered around the kitchen, grabbing necessities and placing them on the small table. A glass with wine for each of us and some mismatched candles as a centerpiece set the mood. I took the plates over to Hajime to fill with food. “So, I made salmon with a peach and pineapple puree, and rice.” I took my plate back to the table with Hajime on my heels. When the first mouthful touched my tongue I moaned with delighted satisfaction. The food was heavenly, just as I had expected.

“This is amazing, Iwa-chan. I think I like this better than the steak you made. It’s my new favorite,” I hummed with another mouthful.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s a new recipe I came up with for today,” he smiled, a light pink dusted his cheeks. We ate in silence and sipped at our wine for a while after that. When you knew someone for so long, you didn’t need words to read each other; and at that moment we were both more than happy to soak up the relaxed atmosphere. “I have a present for you,” Hajime was the first to break the quiet.

“A present! But wait, I thought dinner was my present?” I was confused. “And I thought we decided that having dinner and spending tonight together would be our presents for each other.”

“Well this kind of goes along with dinner. How can you have dinner without dessert? Go sit on the couch and I’ll bring it to you.” I hopped up and obeyed immediately. The resulting bounce of landing hard on the cushion gave me momentum to continue bobbing up and down in my excitement. Hajime’s lips curled at the edges when he saw my eagerness. He carried over a small white box with a bright red ribbon wrapped around it, sat on the couch next to me, and handed over the box. I tugged gently on the ribbon until it fluttered loose then opened the lid. Inside of the box were several hand-dipped chocolate covered strawberries from my favorite little shop in town. I gasped in delight and proceeded to fling myself into Hajime’s lap and wrap him in a hug while placing a sound kiss to his lips. He laughed. “I know you love those, but this seems like an extravagant reaction to some chocolate.”

“You just don’t have a refined enough palate to appreciate such a delicacy,” I commented haughtily before I shoved a whole strawberry into my mouth and devoured it. Hajime rolled his eyes. “Here, say ahh,” I picked one up and held it in front of his lips. He opened his mouth slowly and bit through the chocolate shell into the succulent strawberry. A tiny trail of juice slipped down his chin to his neck. When he reached a hand up to wipe at it I stopped him. Instead, I nosed his chin up to expose his tan neck. With my tongue I traced the track up his neck over his chin to his lips, licking inside his mouth. The taste of the chocolate covered strawberry tinted the kiss with a sweetness. His tongue teased and swirled back around mine as his hands gripped my hips to pull me in tighter. I slid my hand up from his shoulder into his hair to tug at the strands. Hajime groaned into our kiss and rutted his hips up into mine. I could feel his hard-on through both of our jeans and hummed. When I separated our lips I opened my eyes to find Hajime panting slightly, his eyes glazed with lust. A smile stole across my lips. “Now who’s the excited one?” I teased and ground my hips down into his before chomping noisily into another strawberry. The juices slid down my chin and fingers. I took care to slurp up every drop.

“You are messy and have no manners,” Hajime chided.

“Ugh, Iwa-chan are you my mom?” I scoffed.

“I’m a guy, dumbass, I can’t be your mom,” he retorted.

“Fine. So are you saying you’re my daddy then?” Had I not been so close to Hajime at that moment I surely would have missed the small shiver that ran down his spine, the way his hands tightened on my hips, the quick intake of breath. “Is that it? You want me to be your naughty, little boy, _daddy_?” I nuzzled into his neck, dotting kisses down to his shoulder. When I received no response I stole a glance up at him. Hajime’s eyes were pinched shut, but when they opened they revealed blown wide pupils. He growled and buried his face in my neck to lavish it with nips and bites. I moaned and tilted my head back to give him more room to continue covering my neck in marks.

“No.”

“No?” I asked.

“No. I want you to be my good, little boy, Tooru,” he murmured into my ear. I couldn’t stop the little shiver that shook my body at the rough sound of his voice, graveled by arousal. I pulled back and nodded.

“I can be good for you, daddy,” I promised.

“Really? You call whining and making a mess with your food being good?” he asked rhetorically.

“No, but I can make it up to you, daddy, let me show you how good I can be,” I tried.

“And how do you plan on making it up to me, baby boy?”

“Well, you think I’m pretty, don’t you? You like my body, right?” I wrapped my arms around Hajime’s neck and rocked my hips back and forth in his lap. His erection rubbed against my ass, growing harder with each movement. Hajime grabbed my ass and squeezed it.

He licked his lips before answering, “Yes.”

“Then I want you to watch me dance for you, daddy,” I whispered before I wandered over to our stereo to queue up a song. As the first sliding notes drifted out of the speakers I turned and crawled slowly, back arched, hips swinging, over in front of him again. Hajime was clearly trying to hide his enjoyment, the way his eyes flicked over to my swaying ass. When I was centered I stopped just short of his reach. I kneeled back, legs spread, and ran my hands up the insides of my thighs, over my stomach and chest, sliding up my neck and into my hair, arching into my own touch the whole way. My hands no longer my own in my mind, but Hajime’s. I flicked my eyes up to meet his. Tugging on my hair I let out an inaudible gasp. Hajime’s hand twitched as if he were the one who had pulled my hair to elicit such a reaction. Dropping my gaze, I undulated my body. I slid my hands back down to the hem of my shirt to pull on it and expose more of my neck and a peek of my chest. One hand twisted into the fabric while the other trailed fingers through my now exposed trail of hair into my jeans. I lingered momentarily at the button to ensure that he was watching my hand. Then, I popped it open and slid the zipper down slowly, grazing my fingers over my obvious erection as I went. On their journey back up I put even more pressure behind my fingers causing me to bite my lip at the sensation. My shirt was the first to go and when I was free I sucked my pointer fingers into my mouth one at a time, alternating back and forth. Lewd slurping sounds accented by small pops could be heard over the music. Once they were thoroughly covered in saliva I circled them around my hardened nipples. Each pass over the sensitive buds sent a jolt straight down to my straining cock. I pinched and pulled on them both mimicking how it would feel to have Hajime nip and suck on them. My fingers could never substitute for the real thing. I slunk into a standing position and sauntered to where my dazed partner sat. Slowly, I slipped into his lap so that my back was pressed to his chest. Hajime’s hands immediately slid up my sides, but I pulled them away. “Ah ah, daddy, this is a show, use your eyes not your hands,” I chastised quietly. I leaned forward and placed my hands on his knees in order to put my ass grinding into his lap on display. Casting a look over my shoulder I saw how his eyes hungrily followed every movement of my hips. A small satisfied moan left my mouth. There was no mistaking how aroused Hajime was at that point. His erection pressed insistently against my ass. Hajime bit and licked at his lips in clear frustration for not being able to touch me. Considering he obeyed my rule I rewarded him by standing and slowly pulling both my pants and underwear down my long legs, bending at the waist as I went. Hajime growled at the sight of my firm ass exposed for his eyes only. I stepped out of my discarded clothes and straddled his lap properly. My hands propped on his chest, I began to swivel my hips pressing my hard, bare cock into his stomach. His hands gripped the couch cushions so tightly his knuckles turned white. I smirked and dropped my hands down under the edge of his shirt to trail along the waistband of his jeans. “Did you like my little show, daddy? Look at how hard I got dancing just for you.” I dropped my eyes down to my lap.

“That was good, baby boy. You look so pretty when you dance like that, my precious boy,” he praised. “But there is one more thing you have to make up for.” I cocked my head in question. Hajime took one of my hands in his and placed it directly on the bulge in his pants. “Now I’m hard. Can you help daddy out with that?”

“Yes, yes,” I nodded eagerly and climbed off his lap to kneel between his spread legs. I hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and yanked both them and his underwear off while he pulled his shirt over his head. Fully exposed as he was I could see small goosebumps form on Hajime’s thighs when I ran my fingertips up to his hips. He watched closely as I wrapped one hand around his shaft and started to ghost my fingers slowly up and down. My touch hardly provided any relief to the strain.

“Go on. Show daddy what a good boy you can be. Show daddy how much you want his cock in that wet, little mouth of yours,” he urged. The first touch was fleeting, a flick of my tongue on the head. The second came more firmly to swirl around the tip. The third was a swipe of my tongue from the base to the head of his cock and pulled a strangled moan from his lips. I wrapped my lips around him and sucked. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. I pulled off and licked my lips.

“Daddy you taste so good. I love having your hot, thick cock shoved into my mouth until my jaw aches. I want you to fuck my mouth until I choke,” I pleaded. The pure, wanton lust in his eyes was almost too much to bear.

“Open your mouth for me,” he commanded and cupped my jaw. I opened my mouth widely and let my tongue loll out ever so slightly. Hajime pulled me closer until his cock slid along my tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my lips tightly around him. My breath came slowly through my nose as the tip of his dick reached the back of my throat. He paused there allowing me to adjust. I let my throat relax and worked my way down his cock. Hajime groaned and threaded his fingers into my hair when my nose reached the dark curls of his pubic hair. I snuck a glance up at him. His chest heaved with harassed pants. A redness covered his skin from there up to his temples. His gaze was lost, unfocused on something in the distance. It wasn’t until he locked eyes with me that I pulled back and began sliding my mouth along his hardness. Completely lost to the warm, slick feeling of my mouth Hajime dropped his head back against the couch. His eyes slipped shut and he gave quiet grunts with every flick of my tongue to the head of his cock. I sped up my pace, barely moving far to keep as much of his dick in my mouth as possible. My throat was raw. “Shit, baby. If you don’t stop I’m going to-“ I pulled off quickly. The sudden movement caused Hajime to cut his sentence short. I gave one finally lick up his cock before I crawled back into his lap.

“As much as I love swallowing your cum, I’d much rather have your cum fill my ass,” I whispered into his ear. His eyes rolled back into his head.

“Lube,” he reminded me as he ground our erections together in a not so subtle way. I smirked and dug my hand underneath the couch cushion. Hajime leveled me with an unamused glare when I showed him the bottle of lube I had pulled out. “Why baby boy, were you planning on getting fucked tonight?” I bit my lip and nodded in faux bashfulness. “What a filthy cock slut you are. Tell me, whose cock is it that you crave? Whose cock do you need to stretch and pound into your ass? Whose name do you scream when your vision turns white and you cum?” He nipped at my neck and chest between words. His breath painted hot trails across my skin.

“Yours, daddy. Only yours,” I moaned as Hajime sucked a hickey into a particularly sensitive spot.

“Good.” He took the lube from my hand and poured some out over his fingers. Hajime rubbed them together to warm it up a bit before tracing a finger in circles around the rim of my asshole. I melted into his chest and pushed back against the finger, trying to get it inside me. Hajime adjusted his touch to avoid giving me what I wanted. Every rock brought me back against his finger and then forward to rub our dicks together. I whined in frustration. My earlier teasing backfired. The more I tried to rile Hajime up the more he teased me back. “If you want something you know you have to ask for it nicely.”

“Please, daddy. Finger fuck me, please,” I whimpered. I just needed relief. Without the distraction of taunting Hajime all of my arousal clouded my brain. My erection pulsed and my ass clenched around nothing. The quicker I relented to Hajime’s commands the quicker I could be lost in a fog of pleasure and satisfaction. Finally, Hajime relented and slid one finger inside my aching hole. I moaned in relief and peppered sloppy kisses all over his neck, shoulder, and chin. Anything to encourage him to keep going. Hajime’s finger pumped in and out slowly. When his finger slid without resistance he added another. The stretch was a welcome little burn I loved. It faded quickly. I hummed in pleasure as he continued to coax me open. Hajime crooked his fingers inside of me, rubbing against my prostate. My vision turned hazy and I dug my nails into his shoulder blades at the mind numbing pleasure. Just one brush to my sensitive spot and I melted into a puddle in his lap. He very deliberately pulled his fingers back so they were nearly out of my body and would not bump my prostate again. “Daddy, I need more.”

“What’s that? Two fingers aren’t enough for my little whore? How about this?” Hajime slid a third finger into me and pumped. I immediately ground back against his hand. Every time he stretched me further my senses sparked with jolts of pleasure and a hint of pain. “You should see how good you look. My fingers sucked deep into your ass. Your perfect hair all messed up. And you’re so hard that you’re dripping precum.” His eyes roamed up and down my body taking in the sight. Hajime leaned in for a kiss. He angled his fingers to rub at my prostate again, this time not letting up. I groaned and panted into his mouth. My brain felt light and my vision took on a drunken haze. From this close I could feel Hajime’s breath on my lips. He was so hard, pressed against my own dick, slipping against one another. The fingers in my hole slid out and he grabbed my ass to rub us together with hot friction. I was delirious with need and his body told me that I wasn’t the only one. “Tooru, baby, do you want your reward for being good now?” he asked and pressed his cock against my abandoned and empty asshole. I nodded quickly and reached over to pick up the discarded lube bottle. With a little warmed up in my hand I slicked up Hajime’s erection and lined it up to enter my ass. I dropped down at the same time that he pushed up into me. We both moaned in unison at the hot relief. When I resettled in Hajime’s lap I wiped off the excess lube on a tissue from the end table and immediately buried my hands into his soft hair.

“Holy fuck, you’re so big, you make me feel so full, so good, oh god, daddy,” I mumbled, almost incoherent with desire. I rocked myself on his dick. Hajime took a tighter hold on my ass and used his drool worthy arms to lift and then slam me back down into his lap. I let out a yelp when the thrust hit my prostate at the deepest part of the thrust. He repeated the motion and I saw stars. I was already so close to cumming after all of the teasing, but I never wanted this sensory overload of pleasure to end. I locked eyes with Hajime. “Fuck me. Take me. I need you so badly.” He grunted and took up a pounding pace. The slap of skin on skin echoed through the apartment. A litany of moans and praise fell from my lips in a constant stream I didn’t bother to keep track of. Everything was electric fire under my skin. Every perfect thrust to my prostate launched me higher, closer to the edge. I could just hear Hajime grunting and groaning out his satisfaction beneath me. I yanked on his hair to elicit a particularly loud moan. It only made him thrust into me harder, faster. “I’m so close. I’m gonna cum,” I mumbled into his ear. Hajime pulled me against him and stopped pumping inside me. I let out a desperate, unhappy whine. “No, don’t stop. I need to cum, please,” I pleaded already missing the sensations.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you,” he hushed me. Hajime urged me to wrap my arms and legs tightly around him. He walked the short distance into our bedroom and dropped us both quickly onto the bed. Never once did he leave my body. Splayed out underneath him as I was I could feel his weight pressing me down into the mattress. All I could see in the darkened room was Hajime. Part of his face was illuminated by the light coming in from the hallway. His eyes flashed as they danced over my face, down my body, and back up to lock gazes. A warm hand caressed my side and hip. I pulled him down into a deep open mouth kiss and rocked my hips up against his in a not so subtle reminder that I was dangerously close still. Hajime pulled back and thrust into me. The movement a thoroughly practiced one, aimed directly at my prostate, drove my nerves into overload. I clenched myself tighter around Hajime’s cock to pull him closer to his own orgasm. His pace grew frantic. My nails dug scratch marks up his tan back. Hajime wrapped one arm tightly around my waist, holding me as close as possible. Lust filled noises filled the air, though which come from whom I couldn’t tell any more. Each slide inside became more and more shallow until he barely removed himself, buried deep within my hole. “Tooru, are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna cum for daddy?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m gonna cum. Just don’t stop. Right there. It feels so good.” I shouted. Neighbors be damned. “Daddy! I want you to cum with me. Cum inside me. I want my ass full of your cum,” I wailed as I felt my body clench and spasm around Hajime. His grip on my body became unbearably tight and I could feel the vaguely warm sensation of him spilling his cum into me. In that moment I was suspended in nothingness, the pleasure so strong it shorted out all of my circuits. Slowly I had my senses return. Hajime was collapsed on top of me. We both gulped in lungfuls of air. I hummed happily and rand my hands over his arms, and down his well-marked back. Slowly, his eyes opened. All of the warmth and affection pooled there reflected my own. Hajime pressed a firm kiss to my lips. I nuzzled my nose against his own and exchanged a few more kisses until a yawn slipped out. “So…daddy kink, huh?” I couldn’t not tease him about it. Hajime turned ever so slightly more red.

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” he grumbled.

“Nope!” I grinned like a cat that caught the canary. “But, since I’m such a wonderful and amazing boyfriend I will humor you by playing along.”

“Humor me?” He quirked one eyebrow at me. “I think more than one of us thoroughly enjoyed that,” he smirked back at me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Iwa-chan. You must be projecting your depravities onto me. I’m just an innocent bystander in all of this,” I smiled sweetly. “Ow, mean Iwa-chan,” I rubbed my arm dramatically where he had pinched me. Hajime huffed and rolled off of me. I curled into his chest once he laid on his side. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. “I think our first Valentine’s Day was a success, don’t you, Hajime?”

“Yeah, not bad,” he placed a kiss on my forehead. “I love you, Tooru. Even if you are a demanding pain in my ass ninety-nine percent of the time,” he teased and kissed me.

“Ugh, and somehow I love you too. Even if you are an emotionally constipated brute,” I retaliated and occupied his mouth with better things than hero/villain banter, more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> *washing Oikawa's mouth out with a bar of soap* Iwaizumi Hajime you stay right where you are, you're next. Such filthy language. Never in my life.  
>   
> Excuse me while I go sanitize my brain.  
>   
> Come find me over on tumblr and we can love volleybabes together: [My Tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
